Salvation
by Miss Wong
Summary: Porque la extraña. Como un maldito bastardo, la extraña. Su cuerpo y su mente ya no son los mismos pero su corazón sí lo es. A pesar de todo, Kaneki sigue siendo suyo aunque ella no lo sepa. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Inesperadamente, el muchacho se perdió. Spoilers de Tokyo RE. One-shot.


**«Salvation»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

**Summary:  
**Porque la extraña. Como un maldito bastardo, la extraña. Su cuerpo y su mente ya no son los mismos pero su corazón sí lo es. A pesar de todo, Kaneki sigue siendo suyo aunque ella no lo sepa. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Inesperadamente, el muchacho se perdió. Spoilers de Tokyo RE.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_AL FIN, AL FIN, TOUKEN EVERYBODY._

* * *

«This love is more than chemical,  
it feels inusual, and I can't get enough».

_**—o—**_

_(Antes)_

Un antiguo cuento japonés dice que todos los seres humanos llevan en su dedo meñique un hilo de color rojo (como la sangre) que se aferra a otro ser humano, uniéndolos a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo o la adversidad. El hilo puede alargarse durante años, siglos quizás, pero es inquebrantable, indestructible.

Touka conocía aquella historia muy bien

(_absurdo, esas tonterías no son ciertas_)

pero las cosas cambiaron cuando lo conoció y sus ojos se expandieron sorprendidos al notar que de la punta de su dedo algo empezaba a jalar y quemaba su piel lentamente.

_Kaneki._

Alto, cabello oscuro y ojos amables. Piel de porcelana que la hace temblar cuando sus dedos se rozan ligeramente a través de una taza de café medio fría y una oscuridad que poco a poco le abruma, un gemido callado que suena como una canción (o un lamento).

Y poco a poco ella empieza a simpatizar, a quererlo, a desear ver su rostro todos lo días y a rogar en silencio para que nunca se marche de la cafetería (de su lado). Es tan agradable y amable y etéreo que presiente que en cualquier instante se marchará, desaparecerá y se resbalará de sus dedos como la sangre carmesí que tanto ansía cada día. Su presencia es demasiado hermosa para ser verdadera y Touka sabe que nada verdaderamente hermoso ha permanecido junto a ella por mucho tiempo.

Kaneki no sabía que le gustaría alguien así, pero ahora que lo piensa, parece la chica perfecta.

Es bonita, simpática, leal, inteligente, independiente, y sabe pegar puñetazos como pocos ha visto. Es gritona y desordenada y a veces piensa primero con los puños y luego con la cabeza. Pero aún así la quiere y se alegra cada día cuando la ve (le gusta, le gusta, le gusta). Es un dulce cuento de verano dentro de la más horrorosa pesadilla y sabe que Touka puede ser su salvación. Que entre ellos hay mucho más que solo química y que su corazón late de una forma demasiado inusual cuando ella está cerca, sabe que su experiencia con las mujeres es nula —la primera fue desastrosa— pero aún así la quiere y desea probar sus cafés con forma de conejito para siempre.

Pero el _siempre_ no existe.

El muchacho se fue, como ella temía que pasaría, y la muchacha se puso muy triste.

_(Después)_

Touka está contenta. Ya casi nunca sueña con una noche nublada (—No regresaré a Anteiku), mechones de cabellos blancos y una mirada fría y extraña. Pero está bien. Ahora está bien, porque cuando Touka se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana con la piel sudada y la boca apretada para no gritar y llorar y llorar, piensa en Kaneki.

(El _antiguo_ Kaneki).

Ese que no lleva la crueldad en sus alas como una capa oscura ni hace tronar sus dedos de esa forma tan espantosa que _no le gusta_ porque no es él. Porque le ha prometido pasarse por la cafetería a visitarla y durante dos meses no ha tenido noticias de él, haciéndole llorar de nuevo bajo la intimidad de su almohada mientras en su mano sostiene con fuerza ese estúpido llavero de conejito que le regaló bajo el anonimato (maldito cobarde).

(—Esa mujer... Su nombre era Kimi, ¿cierto? ¿Le das regalos?  
—Cuando debo hacerlo lo hago. En su cumpleaños, y en día como ese.  
—... ¿le das cosas como llaveros?  
—Ah, te refieres a ese tipo de mierdas que le das a gente que no te importa un carajo y con quienes gastar dinero no vale la pena...  
—¡Voy a matarte!)

Kaneki sabe que todo es demasiado horrible y cruel. Que en parte él tiene la culpa y la asume con madurez, que las cosas podrían ser diferentes si él así lo quisiera pero _no lo son_ y debe vivir con ello todos los días. Que sus piernas se mueren por correr hacia la cafetería y mirarla a los ojos aunque solo sea por un momento pero no lo hace, tal vez es demasiado cobarde.

(Debo protegerlos. Debo protegerlos, debo... debo... _a ella_).

_Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te_, había dicho Uta. «No puedo vivir contigo, ni sin ti». Irónico, absurdo, bizarro y a la vez tan cierto.

(¿Puedo volver, Touka? ¿Puedo?)

En silencio, Touka lo está esperando —siempre lo hará— pero Kaneki no llega, se tarda demasiado. De reojo mira otro pelo corto y oscuro en la otra calle, y otros ojos, y otros labios suaves que jamás ha probado. Y sonríe, le recuerda a (ella) besos que llegaron y se fueron, volvieron a llegar y se marcharon —«ya no mas»—, y desde entonces cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado. Porque la extraña. Como un maldito bastardo, la extraña. Su cuerpo y su mente ya no son los mismos pero su corazón sí lo es. A pesar de todo, Kaneki sigue siendo _suyo _aunque ella no lo sepa_._ Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Inesperadamente, el muchacho se perdió.

_(Ahora)_

Pero se volvieron a encontrar.

Una cafetería acogedora. Un aroma a pastel de chocolate y lattes en forma de conejitos demasiado conocidos que Haise no termina de identificar del todo. Entonces la ve.

_La ve._

Una camarera alta, delgada y de cabellos cortos y oscuros. Ojos demasiado inefables que parecen brillar cuando le devuelven la mirada y Haise se paraliza mientras un sin fin de lágrimas de cristal recorren sus mejillas.

(Y cuando ella se alegró de verle al fin después de tanto, tanto tiempo; el muchacho se olvidó de ella, apartándola de su memoria como algo insignificante).

«Ella me sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se ve algo... triste. Creo que no he visto a nadie más hermoso en toda mi vida».

La había visto en alguna parte pero... ¿dónde? ¿Quién era ella?

(Soy yo, soy yo... Kaneki, soy yo... recuérdame, recuérdame, por favor...)

Con sus puños apretados y el corazón bajo la manga Touka le ofrece un pañuelo para sus lágrimas, delicadas gotas albinas que desearía limpiar ella misma con sus labios, sentir su piel bajo la suya una vez más. Porque el hilo en su dedo vuelve a quemar y tironear con fuerza después de que Touka creyera que se había roto al igual que su alma. Pero seguía allí, intacto.

Y durante largo días Haise no puede dejar de pensar en ella quitándole el sueño sobre su cama, mientras Touka llora sobre su almohada otra vez porque él _está_, y su amor es demasiado inmarcesible como para olvidarlo fácilmente. El hilo no se ha roto y eso debe significar algo, que así como Kaneki (no Haise, _jamás_) se marchó y regresó de nuevo, lo hará otra vez y Touka solo tendrá que abrir su brazos y dejarlo entrar una vez más, como tantas veces soñó.

(Regresa, regresa... regresa a mi).

Haise está perdido, confundido y abatido. _Su otro yo_ le atormenta con recuerdos borrosos de los que no tiene conciencia y su ignorancia le impide saber que hay alguien allí afuera que lo está esperando. Alguien que será su hogar, su todo.

Haise no lo sabe pero, indudablemente, esa bonita camarera podría ser su salvación.

_Otra vez._

* * *

**Voy a ser muy honesta con ustedes right now.**

A lo largo de mi vida he tenido **muchos ships**. _Demasiados_. De series, anime, películas, libros, videojuegos, everything. Pero puedo decir con absoluta convicción que junto al **Eremika**, jamás en la vida **he amado TANTO un ship como amo el Touken**. Es algo inexplicable para mi, **I-NEX-PLI-CA-BLE.**

Hasta hace unos días no había terminado el manga, iba por el capítulo **73** más o menos, justo en donde termina la primera temporada del animé. **Tenía el ship estancado en la garganta** y unas terribles ganas de escribir de ellos pero necesitaba terminar el puto manga, tenía mucha pereza pero lo hice, **LO HICE**. Y cuando la historia de estos dos no podía ser lo suficientemente dramática al **PUTO DE KANEKI LE DA UNA MALDITA AMNESIA Y NO LA RECUERDA Y AHSDGASDHDSHSDKJK.** SORRY. Sorry.

Estoy muy frustrada emocionalmente y este ship va acabar con mi vida. No puedo evitar compararlo con el Eremika y agradecer que **Kaneki sea un verdadero macho** no como Eren, en **términos románticos** Kaneki **1\. corresponde los sentimientos de Touka, 2. la trata como a una dama**, no como Eren que trata a Mikasa como un pedazo de trapo sucio. OSEA, el Touken se corresponde mutuamente, ¿comprenden? (?) la frustración romántica no es tan grande como con el Eremika y hay love, gente, hay **LOVE BETWEEN THESE TWO. **

De verdad, después de escribir esto siento que me saco un enorme peso de encima. Espero que Touka empiece a aparecer más en Tokyo RE porque necesito ver más de ella y quiero que se acueste con Kaneki de una vez. Maldita sea, alguien escriba un **smut** de estos dos POR EL AMOR DE DIOSH.

Bueno, me voy, gracias por leer mi fangirleo extremo, _yo se_ que ustedes me comprenden.

Si no me dejan review **Kaneki nunca recordará a Touka** y jamás podrán estar juntos. **#Hashtagsobornosiemprefunciona**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
